


【Thesewt】Magic and Moonlight （02）（黑化Theseus/贵族x精灵）

by Bunnyfufuu_Renne



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Genre: Elf Sex, Elf/Human Relationship(s), M/M, elf Newt Scamander
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 19:42:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17392499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnyfufuu_Renne/pseuds/Bunnyfufuu_Renne
Summary: 预警：黑化Theseus/渣男设定/三观不正/重度ooc有任何不适千万别误入！！！！参考：《战争与和平》卡/《圣殿春秋》斑贵族Theseus/精灵Newt（架空世界观）





	【Thesewt】Magic and Moonlight （02）（黑化Theseus/贵族x精灵）

　　02.

　　当时间还停留在持续几千年漫长的岁月时，接连的战争一度让精灵们无力面对人类无止境的贪婪，单薄的弓箭不足以抵御人类因战乱而不断提升的武器。

　　精灵们原有的美貌在炮火中成为他们最大的原罪。俘虏、禁脔一度成为精灵们一生最终迎来的命运。  
　　  
　　直到动荡的岁月迎来变革，人类与精灵终于愿意停下战火，签署和平协议。始终游荡在外精灵才能够建立起属于自己的家园，他们安静地生活在大陆的边陲之地，选择在茂盛的森林中繁衍生息。  
　　  
　　和平已延续百年之久。  
　　  
　　人类和精灵之后开始通商，人类的贵族们热爱精灵们精湛的工艺和天赐般美丽的花朵，酿造的酒水。同样的，属于人类城镇的繁荣和建筑技巧也终于在精灵的世界中开始盛行。精灵与人类逐渐变得相似，他们终于能够摒弃过往的观念，让和平维护下去。  
　　  
　　纽特自出生起就生活在距离人类城镇不远处的一片茂盛的精灵之森，他的故乡时常与人类进行通商，生活的习惯比起精灵也更加接近人类，纽特在小时会跟着妈妈和人类进行贸易，他们早已习惯精灵，对他们向对人类一样友好，就算这样也偶尔会有人来称赞纽特。作为精灵，纽特比其他同族似乎更具灵性，连守护精灵的神明也眷顾于他，令他拥有无与伦比得美丽外貌、智慧头脑，还有纯净的心灵。　　

　　而现在，他已经因为这份神眷沦为忒修斯的私有物。

　　纽特经常会想，究竟是什么让他身陷对忒修斯的爱恋，也许是因为那双眼睛？  
　　  
　　碧蓝的，和家乡湖泊有着同样色彩的海洋的造物，能让纽特想到一切美好的善良的东西，清晨间点缀在嫩叶上的露水，飘缕在森林中的隐隐花香，藤蔓顺着古树向上攀升，在顶端为旧生命点缀一朵新生的白花，还有一定是母亲亲手烘制的甜饼将他唤醒，甘甜的植物奶油，那是从人类手中流传过来的奢侈品，里面还夹着晒干的葡萄，甜滋滋地充斥在口腔里。  
　　  
　　忒修斯的眼睛就是有这种魔力，让人看着忍不住跌入陷阱。对，哪怕纽特已在懵懂地怀疑一切甜蜜的记忆都是忒修斯设下的陷阱，他仍旧忍不住在其中沉沦。  
　　  
　　忒修斯对纽特说，他们的第一次相遇是在精灵的密林中，从那时起他就为纽特着迷。令纽特感到愧疚的是，他对此没有多少印象，前往精灵之森参与交易会的人类太多，在来往之间他没办法依依记住那些人的脸。如果有一丁点的可能性，恐怕也会是单纯的因为忒修斯的样貌比其他人类要更加俊美。可惜纽特在人类或是精灵身上投入的注意力并不多，所以他对忒修斯的说法保持缄默。这一点没能让忒修斯感到气馁，他从最初执着地追求纽特，想将热烈的心思都放在未来……他们的未来上。  
　　  
　　如今纽特只身躺在那张厚绒的床上，身上都是来不及洗掉的精斑，早已不复当初纯净的模样。忒修斯总是夸奖他淫靡且纯洁得不可思议，纽特无法为此感到开心，对精灵来说那简直是一种异常的羞辱，但他……  
　　  
　　纽特光是凭借想象忒修斯的话语和说话时的表情，小腹产生一股难耐的热流，交织的小腿下意识地摩擦一下，好像在渴望着忒修斯的接近一样。  
　　  
　　他不知道身体怎么会变成这样，焦躁感催促着他离开忒修斯的身边。手指触碰到冰凉的金属门锁的时候忍不住开始回忆不由自主地想到他们刚见面的时候。门随着他的手势推开，原本身材颀长的精灵也在高大的忒修斯面前显得矮小，纽特要抬起头才能看见致使他沦陷的碧蓝双眼。  
　　  
　　“如果我没多想的话，我可以理解为你在欢迎我？”  
　　  
　　纽特咬紧嘴唇，静默地等着他下一步动作，他屏住呼吸，不想用头脑思考纵欲的结果。无论如何，忒修斯光临的频率在不断减少，纽特不需要考虑那是不是代表着忒修斯渐渐对他感到无趣，他终于可以迎来逃脱的一线机会。  
　　  
　　忒修斯不急于等待纽特回答，对他来说接下来的事情才更重要，只有他一个人明白这具曾经无暇的身体现在有多渴望爱情地滋润。纽特不肯承认这一点，那没关系，哪怕他露出多么抗拒的表情，对忒修斯来说也更像是个有趣的游戏。征服是一度在贵族间盛行的游戏，而忒修斯向来自信地认为没有谁能逃脱掉他的掌控。  
　　  
　　纽特再一次倒在深色的天鹅绒上，肌肤与身下的布料对比后更显出无暇的雪色。他的脑海中无意识地滑过他们相遇的第一天，那是纽特记忆中的“第一次”，并非忒修斯口中描绘的事实。纽特能清楚地记起漫天的火光，深蓝色的夜空被火焰侵蚀，云朵也在壮烈地焚烧，没人能制止这一切，那些是人类的暴行。他们对无辜的精灵宣战，爱好和平的精灵始终担忧的事终于变成事实，纽特在森林一隅窥视到的军队看起来并非属于国家，仅仅像是贵族的私兵，尽管这样，他们还是没有抵抗的能力。  
　　  
　　战火摧毁了精灵们有着清澈河流，茂密森林的家园，数不清的动物在森林边垂仰望着来自他们住所的那场荒诞的戏剧，所幸那片植被茂密的森林还有一大半幸存，被毁掉的只有精灵们生存的土地，这是唯一能令纽特感到慰藉的事情。随即他受到莫大的冲击，本应该不惧怕火难的砖墙缝隙中塞了沾染火油的棉花，火焰升腾的速度没有任何人能够制止。  
　　  
　　纽特流出泪水，不知道是因为回忆中受毁的家园还是忒修斯进入他身体时带来的短暂疼痛。  
　　  
　　“你还是那么紧，告诉我纽特，是因为你的心灵还像处子般清透吗？”声音强行将纽特从回忆中拽出，他睁开蕴含泪水的湖绿色眼睛看向忒修斯，湖泊中间漂浮着摇摆不定的琥珀般的宝石。  
　　  
　　纽特开口。声音中夹带抑制不住地绝望：“为什么是我。”  
　　  
　　他总是这样，没头没脑地发问，让人无法分辨到底是在求证为什么是他要遭受这种折磨还是为什么他要在众多情人中唯独选择他，对此，忒修斯总是能一语道破纽特原本的意思，他知道纽特是在问为什么要在那时候救下他。  
　　  
　　“因为是你。”  
　　  
　　Because of you。  
　　  
　　“只能是你。”  
　　  
　　纽特再一次呜咽出声，这一次完全是因为弥漫上来的情欲。白皙的皮肤随着忒修斯地深入泌出一层细薄的汗液，在昏黄的灯光下让他的身体显得有些粉嫩，无论经过多少轮欢爱，精灵都稚嫩地像是没长大的孩子。唯一变的不同的是，他的身体已经没有办法抗拒忒修斯地碰触，纽特仰躺在床上，双腿不经思考地分开，仍旧狭窄的穴口包裹着忒修斯的性器，还在忒修斯的视线中贪心地吮吸着，粉嫩的穴口被忒修斯深色的家伙贯穿，只要忒修斯稍稍放缓动作，就能明显地看到嫩色的穴口正在用力收缩又放松，不知疲倦地重复着单一的动作。纽特被教导出的欲望仿佛没有尽头，时时刻刻就能用最完美的状态去迎接忒修斯没有止境的欢愉。  
　　  
　　他简直是身为贵族的忒修斯打造出来的最完美的造物，没有人比纽特更能令忒修斯满足，连忒修斯也分辨不出他到底是更留念纽特身体的味道，还是纽特爱恋着他的那颗心，但没有什么不同，他想把两样都紧紧地捏在手里，他要让纽特永远留在他的身边，无论发生什么都无法将他们分开。

　　纽特仿佛看见火光——火焰在忒修斯的眸光中燃烧，像是深远回忆中烧毁家园的那场大火，热烈地即将灼烧他，他感到恐惧，他竟然对忒修斯感到惧怕，这让他突然不敢去直视忒修斯的眼睛，幽暗的灯苗在那片欲望的海洋上被夸张地放大。纽特紧张地勾住身下垫着的绒布，纤细的手弓起来，随着忒修斯每一下用力地顶撞揪紧。

　　忒修斯那种专注而炙热的视线让他暴露在外的皮肤感到炽痛，每一寸被视线扫过的皮肤都染上被火焰燎过的红润，纽特扬起头颈，露出漂亮的线条，天鹅般的脖颈上印满斑驳的吻痕，他用力摇头，想努力将快要高潮的快感轰出头脑，他分明已经用尽一切努力去抗拒，身体还是简单地违抗他的意愿，突然迸发的高潮让纽特像是离开水面的鱼，呼吸的力度开始加大，又逐渐减弱，好像灵魂都快随之被卷走。

　　高潮后的身体想要摆脱忒修斯地掌控，他想让身体缩在角落，连来自手指的触碰都像火烧般让他感到灼痛，纽特不断地想躲过忒修斯地爱抚，刚射出来的性器敏感地可怜，只是稍稍用指尖滑过都会让纽特的身体紧绷起来，但折磨远没有放过他的意思。高潮后一连串的反应十足调动了忒修斯的胃口，他拽着纽特的腿将他重新带回自己身边，忒修斯看着纽特纤细的小腿不断地颤抖，看起来不像是能摆出他希望中的姿势，他只好笑着吻上纽特的额头，“别急，我会让你更舒服的。”

　　这样的宣告让纽特从喉腔中挤出一声呜咽，他不知道这次又将持续多久，欲海仿佛没有尽头，在失去对时间的观念后，一切事情都被迫变得无限漫长。纽特知道他总会在他们的欢爱中不断地高潮，到最后他的头脑中已经失去对次数的概念。忒修斯总是能轻易地掌控令他兴奋的源头，一次又一次让纽特失控。好像光凭这样就能让纽特丧失离开他的念头。

　　湿润的穴口泛着水光，在吞入忒修斯的性器后又挤出新的液体，他顺着纽特大大分开的双腿流在床单上，两个人的身下变得泥泞。精灵的体质会让纽特的后穴像是女人一样分泌爱液，源源不断地为他们的欢爱提供方便，他总能将忒修斯的欲望吞入到底，感受着忒修斯将一整根几乎拔出，又深深地插入，精灵独有的敏感加强了这一份快感，纽特能清晰地感受着性器上的脉络在摩擦着自己柔软的穴道，纤细的腰身为此不受控制地挺动着，他胡乱地抓住一切能够抓住的东西，连忒修斯的肩膀也不放过，但这样一来更像是投怀送抱。

　　接连的高潮已经让纽特失去意识，他在呻吟中艰难地吐露着忒修斯的名字，唯有这样才能让他感到好受，让他心安。每一次忒修斯都会回应他，仿佛是被真实的“爱意”包裹，能让纽特感到一丝放松。

　　纽特仍不知道该如何让压在身上的贵族人类得到释放，忒修斯从未教过他如何令他快些射出来，他只教导纽特如何承受，其他由他去慢慢摸索。所以纽特每一次都被折磨到精疲力尽才能令忒修斯感到满足，最终白色的浆液都会射在他的穴道中，灌满他那紧致而狭窄的甬道。

　　忒修斯看着纽特睡去的容颜，吻上仍然平坦的小腹，他爱恋的声音中带着还未满足的贪念。

　　“纽特……我真想让这里鼓起来，装满我的精液。”

　　他没得到回应，熟睡中的纽特的眉心拧出浅浅的节扣，不知道是因为疲倦还是刚才不知节制的欢爱。忒修斯的手指准备抚摸他的脸庞时犹豫了片刻，最终还是抽开手指，重新穿好衣服走出房门。

　　门外的光线再一次被关闭在外。

　　纽特听见忒修斯的叹息声，他在忒修斯离开后立即睁开装睡的眼睛。

　　他已经在尽力配合忒修斯今晚的疯狂，但愿那个男人能因此更信任他一点，他已经从最初被迫承受变成慢慢去领会让忒修斯感到满足的技巧，也许忒修斯能隐约有所察觉，但也只会单纯地认为是纽特在一点点接受这些事，也许会认为这只精灵终于学会享受人类的快乐。

　　他能为此产生由衷的快乐，根本不得察觉纽特正在朝不受控的走向迈去。

　　忒修斯从关押纽特的房间刚出来，胸前的领结还没系好，他表现的不像是刚刚在暗室里那样开心，他眉头紧皱，身上的气势也显得比刚刚更加阴沉，这副样子维持到走廊尽头的房间内，立即迸发的更加强烈，连站在他对面的领主都体会到来自忒修斯的不满，但为了家族荣耀的领主并未因儿子一丁点不满的情绪放弃自己的念头。

　　“你能忍受得了吗？”

　　忒修斯根本不加多余的思考，他跌坐在柔软的沙发里，腿傲慢地翘起，“如果是为了你，父亲，我愿意。”

　　那种言不由衷的话还没等身为父亲的领主皱眉思考忒修斯答案的含义，忒修斯的声音又带着些欢快地响起，“作为交换，那个随同订婚来的漂亮妞我会搞到手。”

　　“你敢？”

　　忒修斯只回答了一个笑容。

　　他立刻从沙发上跳起，转身从房间里离开，好像一刻都不愿多呆下去。每当这种时候他都想要回到纽特身边，胸口又涌出一份急躁的燥热，忒修斯调转方向，决定在谋划一切之前，优先回到纽特所在的房间。

TBC


End file.
